The Ultimate Weapon
by HiddenDevil
Summary: After a beating that almost cost him his life. Naruto will become an emotionless tool that will either destory or protect his village that he calls home. Pairings NarutoxOC and harem.
1. The Disappearence

**The Ultimate Weapon**

xxxxx

_Well you folks know how it goes. This is just my second story so give me a break if I have a lot of errors. Enough if the introduction and on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then he wouldn't have a low supply of Jutsu's.**

**Hn/Demonic**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

A large mob could be seen chasing down a young boy, no older then four years old. Why is he being chased by a mob you ask? Well about four years ago a giant beast known as Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village know as Konohagakure. When all hopes seemed to be lost, the leader of the village the Yondaime Hokage sealed the fierce some beast inside a young baby b oy with blond hair to insure the safety of the village. Although the young boy was to be thought as the savior of the village. They seemed to have other ideas and thought of the boy as the reincarnation of the thing that destroyed their homes and loved ones.

And so the young boy had to grow up without the love of a parent and the knowledge needed to live in the harsh world known as reality. Now back to the young boy. As he was being chased down by the mobs. He always wondered why he was the only one targeted and had to live in this kind of hell.

"There he is! Kill the demon before he escapes!" Yelled one of the villagers.

The said young boy turned around and looked at the mob that was chasing him though the town. Tears flew out of his eyes as he ran with all his might to get to safety. Although he knew that it was futile to attempt to run away from the mob. He at least wanted some kind of miracle that would happen to save his life. Unfortunately that miracle didn't happen as he bumped into someone in his path.

This said person had red ruby eyes that looked at the young boy with discuss. The person had on straps of cloth that was connected together to form some kind of clothing. She was identified as a woman in her early teens that had raven hair that looked as though someone ruffled up her hair. She formed a couple of seals and held the young boy in a Genjutsu that was used for torturing Nuke-nins or enemy ninjas from other villages.

The young boy clutched his head and cried out in pain, as tears flowed freely out of his eyes. The crowed behind him gave out a cheer and held their weapon of choice in the air and chanted the young woman's name. "Kurenai, Kurenai, Kurenai, Kurenai!"

She looked at the crowd and pumped her chest foreword and bathed in the cheers that were given to her for restraining the young demon. As the young boy fell to the ground still screaming in pain. The villagers chose this time to beat him while he was down and out. The woman known as Kurenai looked at the crowd with a big smile on her face, but that smile slowly fated when she heard what the young boy said.

"Why?" the young boy asked.

She looked at him with confusion. "Why? Because you killed everyone we loved. That's why you deserver to die demon."

The young boy's eyes no longer showed any type of shine like it did before. They were now dulled and emotionless as he lay on the ground covered in his own blood and tears. "Why does everyone keep hurting me? I don't understand. What is this demon they keep calling me?" he asked himself while he crowd continued to beat him with various objects.

At that moment Kurenai's heart sank and her confidents began to fade. _'He… He doesn't know? Oh god what have I done?'_

Kurenai began to force her way through the crowd and tried to get to the boy. Before she could get the young boy, a group of ANBU came out from the roof tops and landed next to the boy and used their bodies to shield him. One of the ANBU with a dogs mask looked up and glared at the crowd. "What the hell is wrong with you people!?"

The crowd stopped their rally and slowly began to quiet down. They stared at the ANBU squad with fear as they began to drop their weapons. One of the ANBU with an eagles mask began to shake violently with anger and drew his blade from its holster. The other six ANBU's looked at him with acknowledgment as they too felt the anger in their body began to rise. The captain turned toward the eagle masked ANBU and held his wrist to prevent him from doing something he would regret later. "Calm down. There isn't any need for unneeded bloodshed."

The eagle masked ANBU lowered his weapon but that didn't keep him from glaring at the crowd. The dog masked ANBU felt the chakra signature of the young boy beginning to fade. He quickly picked up the young boy and told his team to quickly rush towards the Hospital. All of the ANBU squad dispersed and headed towards the Konoha Hospital in hopes of saving the boys life.

After the ANBU's dispersed, a young woman with purple hair slowly made her way towards the crowd in hopes of finding out, why in the hell were they gathered there. Her hair was tied behind her head and had spikes that went to all directions. She had on a fishnet shirt and shorts that seemed to revile more things about the woman body then needed. She also had on a large brown trench coat that seemed to be enough to cover the rest of her body. She also had shin guards attached to her legs and normal ninja sandals.

As she finally reached the crowed, she notices one person that was standing among the silent crowd. She quickly made her way towards her best friend, only to find her friend in a state of shock. She gently shook her friend from her daze and stared into her eyes. "Kurenai what's wrong? Why are you here? What happened?"

Kurenai seemed to have been snapped out of her daze and slowly stared into her friend's eyes. "A-Anko….. I did something unforgivable. I…I hurt an innocent child." She then broke out in tears and fell to the ground, still regretting hurting the poor child.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The ANBU squad then burst through the Hospital door, startling multiple people in the room. One of the ANBU with a dogs masked rushed towards the front desk. "I need a doctor quick."

The nurse took one look at the young boy and instantly scowled. "Sorry but we don't have anymore room for another patient."

All of ANBU's in the room began to glare at the nurse. The ANBU with an eagle masked pulled out his sword and rushed towards the counter. "Listen lady if you don't give us a doctor, then I'm gonna shove my sword down your fucking throat!"

The nurse instantly picked up the intercom and called for any doctor that was available, to hurry to the front desk. She then began to back a few feet away from the crazed ANBU.

Just then a doctor came rushing in towards the ANBU squad. She had raven hair that was tied back into five long pony tails that waved into the wind. Her bangs split from the middle of her forehead and got longer as they reached the outer part of her forehead, reaching towards her breasts. Her glasses where tilted slightly, due to running down multiple stair cases to get to the first level of the hospital. She had a slender body, making multiple people ask her if she was a swim suit model and had breasts big enough to fit in someone's palm. She had on a doctor's coat with a pen in her pocket and everything a doctor usually carries around. On the inside she wore a silver button vest that reached towards her belly button. She also had on a very short white skirt that showed most of her legs for all to see. Her black high healed shoes also made her taller then usual reaching a height of 5'9.

As she approaches the ANBU squad, she noticed the little blond haired boy. She quickly pulled him away from the ANBU with a dogs mask and looked at the boy with pure concern in her eyes. She then looked at the ANBU captain. "What the hell happen to Naruto-kun?"

The ANBU captain hung his head and looked away slightly. "When we took our eyes off him for a second, he was gone. When we searched for him we came empty handed. Until we heard him screamed, so we quickly rushed towards his direction. When we got there, we found multiple people beating him to the inch of his life. And so now where here. Can you heal him?"

The said doctor looked back at the boy named Naruto and had tears flowing out of her eyes. She quickly stood up and rushed towards an empty room that she passed not too long ago. The ANBU squad follow suit as they too were worried about the boys health.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When they finally reached the room. The female doctor placed Naruto onto the bed and quickly called for any assistants to quickly make their way towards room 102. She placed an IV on to his onto his arm and other medical equipment that I have no idea what there called. When the nurses reached the room, they saw Naruto on the bed with multiple machines attached to him. They quickly got to work.

"What is his current condition Miku-sama?" The nursed asked.

The doctor known as Miku turned towards the nurse. "Not good. He has multiple broken bones, from the rib cage to his limbs. One of his rib cages punchier his lungs making breathing difficult. He also has internal bleeding that we have to stop ASAP. The cut and bruises around his body seemed to be healing themselves but will still need to be patched up. His mental health isn't good either. It would seem that he was put through a very high classed Genjutsu that has made his mind very unstable."

The nurses in the room seemed to show sympathy for the boy. They each secretly held a grudge for the foolish villagers for making the boys life a living hell. After analyzing the boy further, three other doctors entered the room. They saw the condition that Naruto was in and instantly jumped to boys sided to perform the necessary surgery to insure his survival.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On the outside of the room, seven ANBU along with the Sandaime Hokage smoking his pipe and stroking his beard praying for Naruto's survival. Over one year ago Naruto had somehow managed to warm his way into the hearts of the ANBU department hearts and gained their full protection. Along with some nurses and doctors respect, especially Yomitsu Miku. She has been overly protective of the boy and wouldn't let him leave the hospital on many occasions. Sarutobi chuckled to himself at how Naruto's heart seemed to be able to change those around him for the better.

Although little does he know that tonight would be a different story. After waiting a grueling three hours. The surgery was a success as Miku along with her companions as they walked out of the room that held Naruto's sleeping form. Sarutobi quickly got up from his seat and walked towards Miku to ask about Naruto's current condition. "Miku-san how is he?"

Miku slowly looked away from him and let a few teardrops slide out of her eyes. "He's fine but he won't wake up no matter how many times I called to him. I'm afraid that he won't wake up any time soon.

The dog masked ANBU walked up to her with a concerned gesture. "Can we see him?"

Miku slowly looked up towards his direction and shook her head. "No Kakashi, he needs all the rest that he can get so it's best not to disturb him."

An aura of disappointment seemed fill the halls as they weren't let to see the boy that had brought light into their hearts. Slowly everyone made their way out of the hostpital, except for Miku. After making sure that everyone left the halls, she quickly reentered the room that belonged to Naruto. She made her way towards Naruto's side and held his small hands to her cheeks. She looked at his face and her heart sank, to see the person she cared about the most in such a condition. She then brought her face towards his as she remove his breath mask enough for her to bring her lips to his. She savored the taste in his mouth and put all the love she felt for him into it.

She slowly departed while placing his breath mask back in place. She cupped his cheeks as tears slowly fell out of her eyes. "Naru-kun please wake up. I don't want to lose you. Even if you are much younger then me. That doesn't change the fact that I love you. I've harbor these feelings secretly, just for you my love. When you grow older I'll be sure to make you my mine. Rest now my beloved." She then got up from her position and headed towards the door. Taking one final look at the boy that would soon be the man she loves in the future.

xxxxx

_I'm done for today folks. It maybe short but I'm planning on putting more things in the next chapter. Hopefully I can actually continue this story. Well until I do write more for this story, Sayonara mina._


	2. Three Naruto's

**The Ultimate Weapon**

xxxxx

_Well sorry folks for the very long delay. I've been stuck doing way too much stuff in my life that I hardly had any time to update this story at all. That and I'm lazy. Well time to begin this story for you folks._

**Hn/Demonic**

_Hn/Thinking_

Hn/Talking

xxxxx

Today is a very emotional day for multiple ninja's and civilians. The date is October 10 the death of loved ones and birth of the Kyuubi Vessel. It was also the same date that a certain little blond boy disappeared from the Konoha Hospital. It's been eight years since the boy's disappearance and it had created havoc among the Konoha Hospital Staff. He couldn't be found anywhere within the hospital parameter. So a search was sent out to look for the missing blond around the village. Unfortunately the search was in vein, no signs of the boy could be found.

The council and elders had themselves convinced that the demon brat ran away and would someday come back to kill them all, and that he should be marked a missing nin even though the boy wasn't even a ninja yet. However multiple ANBU members and some nurse, and doctors where more convinced that the council's probably kidnap the poor lad and killed him in a deserted forest. This rallied the councils and an order to execute every ANBU ninja and the nurse and doctors present was announced but was put to a stop by the Hokage, and some members of the councils.

And so the council was divided up into two sections, the sided that supported the Hokage's decisions and had their complete trust in him and the side that thought that the demon brat should be found and killed as soon as possible and denied anything the Hokage would sprout out. This side was run by none other then Donzo of the ROOT ANBU's. For eight years this conflict had been continued with the clan heads attacking one another.

One ANBU had enough of the whole dilemma and defected against the village. An Uchiha that killed off most of the Uchiha members. The only survivors where Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Mikoto their mother. Itachi sent out to search for the missing blond that had made a huge impact on his life. He then joined Akatsuke in hopes of finding the boy since their soul purpose was to find any jinchuriki that they came across. After finding the boy he would defect against Akatsuke and bring the boy to a different country that would treat him as a human being, that's if he ever finds the blond.

Yomitsu Miku had left the hospital two weeks after the blond's disappearance. She locked herself in her home and never even stepped out her house to shop for supplies. Her main reason to live was stripped from her so she just stayed home and rotted away. The Hokage made it his daily routine to go and check up on her while bringing supplies to her home and having a good friend of his that was a professional cook, serve her meals. He wouldn't leave her home until she devoured every morsel on her plate. He would then try his best to try and raise her moral only to fail miserably and bring her more into a deep depression.

xxxxx

Miku sat in her home like any other day, staring at a photo of her and the young blond boy that had stolen her heart. It amused her at how she used to despise the young jinchuriki. At first she was just like any other villager that hated the young boy for something he had no control over. She figured that since everyone else hated him then he must have deserved what ever it was that he did to become the main reason she had to see him every day with cuts and bruises all over him. Plus he was a man, and to her every man was a disgusting creature. They had nothing on their minds but perverted thoughts about the female body. So she only had eyes for other women until the young blond showed her a reason to love men.

Everyone she talked to, other then the Hokage and other females, treated her like she was a piece of meat that was only used for sex. She had multiple men try and rape her on occasions but became unsuccessful because of her fighting abilities. She may not be a ninja but she sure as hell could kill one of she wanted to. As she was walking towards her home she saw five men waiting for her at her door step. She halted and cursed under her breath. Just as she was about to leave the young blond demon vessel walked up to her.

He looked into her eyes and could see the hate she emanated towards the five men. "Do you hate them?"

Miku stiffen a little after hearing his voice. She slowly looked down at him and gave him a hateful glare. However her scowl dropped as the young blond just smiled at her. "Don't worry I'll get them away for you." He then ran up to the five men and shouted at them. He then ran for dear life as the five men gave chase while calling him demon. She was surprised at his action and made a mental note to thank him if she ever saw him again. All to soon she found him back in the hospital with a few broken bones and a knife still lodged into his back which was a little too close to his spinal core. She assisted to help him remove the knife and bandage him up. She was confused as to why he had such an injury just for screaming at five idiots that where in front of her door steps. She then found that the blond was staring at her face for quiet some time now. She narrowed her eyes and asked him what he was looking at.

He just smiled and said that she was very beautiful. She scowled at his words as she heard all too many times. It was the same words that men used in an attempt to woo her. She then brought her hands into a fist and told him to shut up. This however made the blond tilt his head in a cute way and asked her what was wrong. She was about to slap him until he slapped himself. He then smiled at her. She was a little taken a back at his display as she slowly examined the red mark on his face.

She asked him why he did that, but all he did was smile. She was beginning to hate that smile of his, since it seem to have a strange power to make her lose all of her hostility. He then said "I seem to make a lot of people mad just my being alive."

Her eyes sadden a little at hearing his answer. Later that day she went to see the Hokage to get the answer to her questions. At first he played dumb and kept diverting the questions until she threatens to burn his orange books in front of his face. After have her answers, she seemed to be disgusted with herself and the village a little. Hating the young boy for something he had no control over. She then left and headed towards the hospital to visit the little blond boy. The Hokage was relieved that she didn't burn his books, however how she found out about his books he would never know.

xxxxx

Miku arrived at the hospital and searched for the blond's room. After finding it she entered the room and found him smiling at her. She really was starting to hate that smile of his since it seemed to again, make her hostility leave her. She then apologized to him about her usual action towards him in the past but he just brushed them off. He told her that it wasn't her fault that he had to carry the burden of a demon inside of him. This however shocked Miku a little at how he found out about the fox. He then told her that as he was walking through town he over heard some of the villagers talk about him and so he knew about the reason everyone hated him for quite some time.

He then stretched his little arms towards her and announced his name. She then grasped his little hands and announced her name as well. From that day on Naruto seemed to keep her busy for much of her life. She began to enjoy the blonds company and began to love his smile. He didn't see her as a sex toy but as a human being, of course that could be because of his age that he hasn't seen her as a sex symbol just yet but she decided to make the best of it.

Miku also seemed to have notice that her attraction towards females seemed to have faded and her attraction towards the little blond boy began to grow. At times she caught herself almost groping the boy in his sleep. She had to restrain herself from molesting the boy but that didn't mean she couldn't have her own fantasies about him. She kept her feelings for the boy hidden from the world but when she was alone with him and he was unconscious, which was most of the time. She would let her true feelings come out and constantly stare at his face for hours.

xxxxx

She then placed the photo on top of her chest and began to have her little fantasies come back into her mind. "I miss you Naru-chan." Later that night she had a dream about a blond shinobi.

He seemed to be the same age as her and had on a black trench coat with bottom part of the trench coat waving in the breeze. It was larger then what his height was and seemed to float behind him in a flame like formation. (Just think Spawns Cape but instead a trench coat.)

He had on a sleeveless undershirt that had a silver metallic plate covering his chest and abs. The metallic plate seemed as though it was made just for him as the plate outlined his muscles. He also had on a necklace with a black stone in the shape of a crystal dagger hanging off of it. His pants were as dark as the night with a strange synchronizing of silver linings at the bottom of his pants. Instead of the usual ninja sandals he wore black combat boots that fitted the shape of his feet with a silver metal plate covering just where is toes where. He also wore a silver hitai-ate around his neck with the cloth reaching down to his knees with the ends slightly burned and torn. His black gloves had silver metallic claws covering the top part of his fingers with a metal plate on top of his hand with three holes on the side that faced his knuckles. The most unique thing about his attire is the multiple belts that he had on his body. Two X like crosses on his right arm and a couple of belts around his torso. His waist seems to hold the most belts as seven or ten belts could be seen around his waist. He also ad another X like formation of belts forming down his left leg. He also donned a mask that looked like a skull over his face with the eye sockets glowing a reddish color. Also on his back he had a silver kenji for God of Destruction with two silver ring around it and the kenji of the Animals of the Chinese Zodiac circling between the two rings.

He was standing at the edge of a cliff with his back turned towards her. She was making her way towards his location as he slightly turned his head towards her. She smiled at him as he removed his mask, showing another mask, this time it was the usually masks that ninjas wore. He then removed his second mask to revile his handsome face which would make any women throw them selves at him. On his both of his cheeks were whisker like marks that she found her self to love. His eyes however were strange. His eyes were silver instead of his usual blue eyes. It was as if he lost the color in his eyes along with his soul, leaving behind nothing more then an empty shell. His pupils seemed darker then normal as it looked like a black hole pulling his silver eyes into it, along with your own soul.

She slowly made her way towards him with a smile on her face and a few droplets of tears. She then stopped a few feet in front of him and tiled her head slightly with her arms behind her "Your back."

He gave her a nodded and looked over the cliff at the battle below them. Her eyes sadden a little at his action. "Your going to fight aren't you." He gave her a nod. She then came up to him and held him from behind. "Just promise that you'll come back." She said with her face hidden in his back. A stream of tears flowed out of her eyes as he seemed to slowly disappear from exists. At that exact moment Miku opened her eyes and sat up with tears still flowing out of her eyes. She slowly wiped them away while sniffling. "Who was that?" She asked to no one. "It feels like I know him from somewhere." She began to ponder about the thought until a loud boom was heard.

xxxxx

Miku for the first time in eight years ran out of her house and looked towards the Hokage Tower. It was blazing in flames with multiple ninja's trying to put it out. Just then a shadow emerged from the flames and landed on top of a pole. He then scanned the area around him and readied his sword. Miku's eye's began widen as he was the same man in her dream. After a while it finally hit her. The identity of the man in her dream. Tears of joy began to flow out of her eyes as she ran towards the figures position. Her heart began to beat faster as she approached his location.

'_He's back! He's alive!' _she repeated in her head as she ran up multiple stair cases that was in a building that was closes to his location in hopes of getting to the same height that he was. In all of her life she was never as happy as she was now. The person she longed to see had returned from his long absent and was within only a few seconds from her. As she finally reached the top and opened the door to see the object of her affection stand on a pole attached to the same building she was on. However her smile soon began to drop as the figure jumped into the air dodging multiple Kunai's aimed at him.

The black clad ninja then pulled his blade out and began to deflect the multiple kunai's that where heading towards his location. (His sword looks similar to Nero's sword from Devil May Cry 4)

He looked as though he was in an aerial dance as the Kunai's missed their mark every time. He then began to twist the handle of his sword making his blade turn red. He then rushed towards the Konoha Jounins and swung his sword creating a giant flame like sword slashing away at his adversaries. They all were in a high speed battle as they disappeared from sight and streaks of light could be seen in the air. After about five minutes of none stop clashing they finally separated.

"Damn this guy is good. Not only does he have the balls to try and assassinate Hokage-sama but his skill is equals to all of us put together. Just who is this guy?" One of the Jounins asked.

Miku couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Naru-chan tried to assassinate Hokage-sama? Why? Why would he attack our village?"_

The black clad ninja known as Naruto rushed towards Miku's location and held her as he placed his blade at her neck. "Drop your weapons or the women dies." Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

Miku began to cry as she heard him say those words. _'Do you no longer need me Naru-chan? If you wish to kill me then so be it. As long as it was you, I'll be happy.'_

All of the Jounins dropped their weapons and slowly backed away. Miku however slowly placed her hands on the blade and pushed it towards her self, making a small cut across her neck. She cried her eyes out as she slowly pushed the blade into her.

Naruto was confussed as to why the women would try and kill herself. "Why are you forcing my blade into you neck? Do you not care about life?"

"What life is their when the one I love won't even return my feelings. Not only that, but my love seems to not even remember who I am. Where's the reason for me to continue living when my love wants me dead." After she finished her sentence the blade she was holding onto fell to the floor along with Naruto. Miku looked behind her to see the Hokage standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Miku-chan are you alright?"

Miku was still sad at the fact that Naruto seemed to have forgotten who she was. She fell to the floor and cried her heart out. Seeing Miku's depressed form sadden Sarutobi's heart. He placed his hand on her head and smiled at her. "Everything is going to be alright. Naruto-kun will be fine."

"What happened to him after all these years? Why doesn't he remember me?" Mike cried out.

"It would seem that Donzo had kidnapped him all those years ago. Come this is not the place to discuss such matters. Men please pick him up and bring him to the council's room."

The Jounin's then picked up Naruto's unconscious form and held him firmly. One of the Jounin's tried to pick up his sword only to have his hands burned. "What the hell?" The sword disintegrated and appeared on Naruto's back. One of the Jounins held onto Miku's shoulder as the group Shushined towards the council's room.

The two Jounin's that were holding onto Naruto's sleeping form slowly lowered him to the floor and held him in place, just in case he woke up and decided to put up a fight. The council members where shouting back and forth at each other and didn't pay much attention to the group that arrived.

"Donzo is a traitor! He tried to kill Hokage-sama!"

"Their must be some kind of explanation for this. He would never betray us."

"You fool! He used you all to cover himself up and you still cover for him!?"

"Donzo-sama would do no such thing!"

"Shut up Hanuro! He betrayed this village and yet you won't admit to it! What kind of loyalty do you have for Donzo that you don't have for your village!?"

Haveing enough of their pointless argument Sarutobi decided to shut them up. "Be quiet at once!" This caused everyone to close their mouths and gave the Hokage their full attention. "This argument is going to lead to no where. Donzo had betrayed our village by committing multiple crimes. And escaping past the fire countries parameter."

"What are these crimes Hokage-sama?" Asked Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan.

"He had kidnapped young Uzumaki Naruto eight years ago and brain washed him. He then sent Naruto-kun to assassinate me and would place blame on the poor lad and have him executed. He would then try to gain the position for Hokage from the help of the council members that believed in him. However after seeing that his tool had failed to kill me, he ran and hid himself from us in fear of being found." Most of the council members nodded their heads while others complained that the story was a load of bull. However they soon agreed since the other council members were emanating a huge amount of killer instant towards them. Without their leader Donzo, they had no choice but to accept the truth.

"Hokage-sama what are we going to do with Naruto? And why does he look older then his age?"

"We will place him into a special team made up of multiple Jounin instructors and a couple of Genins. And as for his over growth. It is a side effect from the drug that Donzo had given him. It's a special drug that had been kept locked away so that no one could ever use it. However Donzo had somehow broken into the vault that kept the drug. The drug forcefully pushes the user's growth to the point in life that they would be at their strongest and it would seem that Naruto's height of power is the age of twenty-one similar to someone else that I know. Once the drug is used the person can no longer age and would stay in that form for the rest of their lives."

Miku tapped Sarutobi on his shoulder and nodded her head ion approval. Sarutobi nodded his head as well signifying that he was sorry to her for having to revile her secret now. "This is also the same drug that Miku's father made. The same drug that was given to Miku for experimental. The same drug that had kept her young after all these years. Not only does it increase your growth but also your brain function. It could turn the mind of a two year old into that of a twenty-eight year old."

The councils seemed to be have a hard time taking in the information but most of what Sarutobi said seemed to be fitting to their expectations.

"Hokage-sama why put him into a special team and Genin's and Jounin instructors?"

Sarutobi frowned and rubbed his small white beard. "He does probably no long has his humanity. But placing him onto a team of Genins could help him regain his humanity. That is something I only hope."

"So in other words his now just a human weapon?" One of the council members asked.

"Yes he could be manipulated if someone was given the chance to change him. That is something I'm not going to let anyone do, for better or for worst. He deserves to live a normal life not one of a weapon. This meeting is closed."

Unknown to most people in the room a spy was hanging just out side of the window and leaped away.

xxxxx

Miku had never in her life thought that she would return to this place. She looked to her left to see Naruto's sleeping form she smiled slightly, happy that he returned to her side but that fact that he no longer remembers her sadden her. She removed a strand of blond locks for his face. Upon removing hair from his face she took in the look of his hair. It was still blond but slightly darker. He no longer had the strange spiky hair that defied gravity but was now spiked in the front of his head and began to spike backwards toward the back of his head. He also had a long pony tail that fell of the bed side.

After a moment of admiring his new look, something came to her attention. Their age difference no longer mattered anymore. His age is pretty much that of a twenty-one year old adult just like hers despite the fact that he is actually twelve. So dating him would be a plausible option now. Miku was slightly drooling at the things they could be doing at her home when they were alone.

Just then Naruto slowly began to open his eyes. "……Where?"

Miku stopped her perverted fantasy and greeted Naruto. "Seems like your awake."

Naruto slowly sat up with an emotionless feature "Mission... failed."

Miku was slightly confused as to what it was that he was mentioning until it hit her. _'He's talking about the assassination mission.'_

Miku's depression began to work its way back to her but she wouldn't allow it. If Naruto no longer remembered her then she is just going to have to make him remember or at least create new memories with him. She then remembered that Naruto could be easily manipulated in become whatever she wanted, while he was in this state. She could easily get him to love her. Although she thought that it was kinda of like cheating but to hell with all of her morals. She wanted him and she wanted him to want her.

While she was lost in her own thought, the Hokage decided to make his entrance known. "So Naruto-kun you're awake."

Naurto looked to his left and still had on his emotionless facial feature. "I…..failed…..Donzo…..well….be….mad….."

"Don't worry you don't have to work for Donzo anymore Naruto-kun."

"Fail….mission….you...kill…."

Miku was slightly confussed as to why Naruto still wanted to kill Hokage-sama even though he didn't work for Donzo anymore. "Naru-ch……Naruto-kun you don't have to kill Hokage-sama anymore, your free."

Naruto looked at her and looked down. "Free? ……I'm …….free."

"Yes Naruto-kun your free and starting tomarrow I'll be placing you on a special team to help you cope with your…." Sarutobi couldn't finish as Naruto suddenly got up from his bed and held his claws at Sarutobi's neck. This action made two ANBU's release their genjutsu and drew their swords from their sheaths.

"Unhand the Hokage this instant."

"Death with rain upon you all after I'm done." Naruto said.

Miku stared in shock as slowly made her way towards Naruto." Naruto-kun please stop this! You don't have to kill Hokage-sama anymore!"

"My mission is to kill the Hokage then to let the blame to be put on me and die. That is the way a tool is used."

Miku ran behind him and held him letting her tears fall. "Please just stop this. You're not a tool to anyone. Your Uzumaki Naruto the man I love."

Naruto released his grip on Sarutobi and began to relax. "Love? What is that suppose to be? A ninja has no use for emotions. I don't understand how you people work. You're afraid yet you still tried to stop me. What is it that fuels your actions? I do not understand."

Miku slowly released her hold on him rested her head on his back. "To love is to feel something special for someone. There is nothing that is fueling me. At least I don't think so. Emotions are what makes us who we are. Even if your a ninja, without emotions than your nothing better then a machine."

Naruto's eyes widen just a little and returned to their normal state. "Understood. I shall do as you ask." Naruto then turned around and faced Miku while standing like a military soldier. "Mam please teach me what are emotions. I'm confused as to what they are."

Miku was surprised to see him suddenly change his personality like that. First he talked in a very slow paced manner. Then he switches to a cold hearted killer. Next he's talking like he's a soldier. "Naruto-kun emotions can not be taught but must be experienced."

"Haa!" Naruto said in a military type of way.

"L-like k-kising someone." Miku said while picking her index fingers and looking away with a blush on her face.

"Understood." Naruto then proceeded to kiss Miku on the lips. This action surprised her and she almost fainted from the having his lips on hers. Everyone else in the room was shock at their sudden display. Sarutobi however was chuckling to himself.

'_Oh dear I think I'm in heave. Naru-chan's lips are on mine. What possible could ruin this day?'_

Unfortunately Naruto broke the kiss, his eyes widen a bit and return to normal. "A kiss is a futile action. Such display is signs of weakness."

Miku was confused as to why he would say that. He was the one that kissed her so why was he yelling at her. "Why are you yelling at me? You're the one that kissed me."

"Don't be such a fool. I would never do such actions. That military idiot Sho was the one that kissed you not me." Naruto said.

Miku along with everyone else in the room was confused. "Sho?"

Just then Naruto's eyes widen again and returned to normal. "He's………stupid……no……common……sence….." Naruto said.

Miku was confused enough as it is. Now he's talking about himself. And who is this Sho person? "I don't care anymore. Just blow this place up and send me to heaven."

"Youkai." (Understood.) Just then Naruto pulled out a button from his coat and pressed the button. All of a sudden a loud boom was heard.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the ANBU.

"I placed bombs all over Konoha. Strange though I was certain this button would blow up this hospital." Naruto said as he examined the button.

"Y-you what!?" Everyone screamed.

After today the rest of everyone's lives are going to be a bit more interesting. Hopefully they can find a way to help Naruto remember his past and figure what seems to be wrong with him.

xxxxx

_Ahh man I'm finally done. Yeah I know it sucked but give me some slack. I'm tired and didn't get any rest at all. My brain isn't really working right now so I can't really type all that good. I'm surprise I was even able to write this dang thing._

_Oh and just so you know. Naruto has three different personalities._

_Kentsu_

_The perfect ninja. One with no emotion what so ever and would kill his enemy without a second thought. He would even slice through his own comrade if it meant to finish the mission. He's cold hearted and doesn't understand anything that has to do with emotions. He's really good in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. He is the second most likely person to command Naruto's body._

_Sho_

_A war mangling idiot. His fighting style consists of long range weapons. He has no common sense what so ever. Everywhere he goes he thinks he's in a battlefield. He would even mistake a grocery bag for a bomb. His specialty is, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. All round fighter but he relies on long range attacks. He seems to be the one that would come out more often the other two. (Think Sagara Sousuke from FMP)_

_Enigma_

_He's an enigma. He talks very slow and gets to the point. He hardly ever talks faster then a minute or sometimes seconds. He's a very random guy and is probably the most normal out of the three of them. He doesn't like to talk much only when he has too. He's great at every type of fighting style out their but he is the least of the two that comes out._


	3. Exams

**The Ultimate Weapon**

xxxxx

_Yo have you folks been waiting long? Yeah I guess you have, sorry for not updating this story. Life is being complicated and I have been racking my brain and wondering on how I was going to lead this story. Well anyways at least I was able to update eh._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series in any shape or form, other then this fic of course.**

You all know the drill of how the wording works.

xxxxx

It's been over three months since Naruto's return. Miku's life has brighten greatly. Knowing that the one that she loved had returned to her had brought her the energy and will to live once more. However the part where he doesn't remember her seems to bring her into depression at times but she seems to be able to pull through her emotional roller coaster.

Upon Naruto's return, he brought along three new people into Konoha's ninja force. They are Kentsu the perfect symbol of a ninja, Sho a war mangling idiot, and last Enigma a jack of all trades and master of all. The only problem with these three is that they aren't suppurate people, but the different personality of one person. This dilemma has caused lots of confusion as to which personality Naruto would take up. At one time Sho would take over and cause a lot of problems for people and then he would switch to Kentsu and start to threaten the lives of majority of the citizens. He also once started to terrorizing some folks and started making demands.

Naruto had found himself locked up more then once for the trouble he caused, but because of his condition he would be let out early or wouldn't even have any charges placed on him. Normally Naruto would have a blank look at all times and hardly ever converse with people around him. Although once the other three that share his body takes control, only chaos will be the result. However out of the three personalities, Enigma would act as the fail safe and prevent the other two from too much causing trouble.

Since Naruto no longer had his apartment, Miku had desperately asked Sarutobi to allow Naruto to share her home. She even struck a deal of returning to Konoha Hospital and working as a doctor again, only if it allowed Naruto to stay with her as long as she liked.

Being the understand and good old fart ... I mean good old man that he was. He okayed the offer and gave her permission to shelter Naruto in her home.

Over the past weeks, she had tried her hardest to get Naruto to remember her but to no avail. Most of the time he was an empty shell but once Kentsu or Sho took over, all hell break loose. Life had been good for the two, accept for when Kentsu and Sho ruin the happy mood that Miku was in. She enjoyed spending time with Naruto, even though he would just sit still and looked like he wasn't aware of reality. Miku took care of all his needs whenever she could. Trying her hardest to show that she loved him to the fullest. In her heart she hoped that the Naruto that she once new would return. Though it was only wishful thinking, she still had hope. Though today was a special day then any other.

For today was the day of Naruto's exam, to test if he was truly worthy of being a Konoha ninja. Naruto sat at the dinner table and examined the small plate in front of him. Miku had out done herself and made the best breakfast for Naruto. The menu was white rice with a small strawberry placed on top of the bull of rice. Miso soup with small cubed tofu and small vegetables. A small bowl of Pho, which is a bowl filled with pork broth, noodles, shrimp, beef, green onions, and a few naruto sticks. She even placed a cup of green tea with a Sakura petal floating in the middle, next to his breakfast.

Naruto ate his breakfast in silence and thought about the exam that he was suppose to take. He didn't remember anything about his past other then the hellish training he had to go through. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Miku called out his name. He looked up and found her staring at him.

"Naruto-kun is their anything you would like for dinner?" Miku asked.

Naruto continue to look blankly at her and shook his head. "No."

Miku frowned slightly and made her way to his side. She was hoping that having something that he liked for dinner would brighten his mood. She would have to think of an alternative to try and bring a smile to his face. As she stood next to him, she bend down slightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm gonna be late tonight so be good ok?"

Naruto gave her a nodded and continued eating his breakfast. Miku's frown deepened as she left his side to head off to Konoha Hospital and make her daily rounds. Miku stole a glance behind her and stared at the back of the man that had made her heart skip multiple beats._ 'One day Naru-chan, you'll get better again. I just know it. I've kept my love hidden for too long, I want to enter your heart but you don't seem to want me to. If only you would open up to me.'_ She then turned her attention towards the front door. She gripped the handle and twisted it, which in turn unlatched the door. She then pulled back on the handle and walked outside.

After hearing her close the front door, Naruto picked up his plates and headed towards the sink. He placed his dishes in the sink and washed his hands. As he washed his hands, a strange feeling washed over him. He turned off the water and gazed at his right hand. The hand of a twenty-one year old. Then a sudden flash appeared and his hands shrunk to that of a twelve year old. Naruto shook his head a little and gazed back at his hand. It looked like his normal hand again. Not one to ponder about something that he couldn't comprehend, he just dropped the thought and headed towards the front door.

He unlatched the door and walked outside while closing the door behind him. He then took a few steps forwards and stopped. He glanced behind him at the house, his house, his home. What a strange thing to think about. In Roots a home was a place that a person belonged. Naruto then began to think about the subject. Did he really belong in that house? He then made a promise to himself that he would return to his home and leaped onto a building top and raced towards his exam area.

xxxxx

At Training Ground Seven, we find multiple ninja's and would be ninja's standing around on the open field. There were four Jounins present and one special Jounin. Along with eleven would be Genins. The group was waiting for the arrival of their last member, who seemed to be running a little late.

To everyone's surprise even Kakashi showed up on time and the chance of that happening again is the same as attempting to steal a plasma T.V. with a hundred cops watching, with none of them doing anything to stop you.

Being the most irritated about the absent of the new member of the team, Sakura decided to yell out her frustration. "Where the hell is this new guy!?"

Kakashi gave out a sign and decided to calm down the fuming pink haired banshee. "Sakura it's not nice to yell. Besides he may have something important that he's doing right now."

"But Kakashi-sensei isn't ninjas suppose to be on time?"

Kurenai gave out a chuckle. "But Sakura, Kakashi is always late and you don't seem to mind him."

Sakura then made a face and placed her hands on her hips. "Well I'm used to him being tardy and his lame excuses."

Kakashi sweat dropped a little and laughed lightly. "Their not that bad are they?"

Every one of the Jounins and Kakashi's team gave him a look that said 'Of course they are stupid.'

Kakashi then gave out another sign and decided to read his book while he waited. At that moment Gai decided that he wanted to give out another challenged to Kakashi while they were waiting for the newest member to arrive. "Oi Kakashi, lets show our flames of youth to the younger generations with our ever growing flames!"

Kakashi however didn't hear Gai and lifted his head out of his book. "Huh? You say something?":

Gai then went into shook mode and began to shake his fist violently. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI YOUR HIPNESS IS WAY TOO COOL. I TOO MUST NOT LOSE!

Then as if on cue a miniature Gai look alike popped out of no where and gave his teacher a salute. "GAI-SENSEI YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DIE OUT YET!"

"HO LEE, YOUR RIGHT! I MUST NOT LET MY FLAMES DIE. I WILL MAKE IT BURN EVEN BRIGHTER!"

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

GAI-SEMSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two then made a mad dash towards eachother. However before they could engulf the other in a rather disturbing hug. The two were knocked unconscious and dragged away by their two teammates.

"Enough is enough already." said a girl with bun's in her hair.

"I would have to agree." Said a boy with pale eyes and a stuck up attitude.

The rest of the group looked on at the scene and gave a shrug. Then not a minute later a figure dressed in black came crashing down creating a large dust cloud to cover the area. Everyone in the area began to cough, and tried to wave the dust away from their faces. Most of the Jounins had their eyes cracked open enough to get a glimpse of the figure in the dust cloud.

The figure slowly raised from a crouching position and stood up straight. He had on a black trench coat with the bottom half waving into the wind in a flame like formation. He also had spiky blond hair with a rather long pony tail. On his back was a one edge sword that reached all the way down to his ankle.

Once the dust cleared everyone in the general area finally got a look at the culprit that nearly blinded them with dust.

The figure then turned around and face the group. Kakashi defined the way he looked as interesting. Which was probably because of the mask in the shape of a skull that covered his face. Plus he also wore his ninja face mask underneath the first in order to keep his identity hidden. One can never be too cautious about their surrounding. Who knows when people are going to try and take a peek at what's underneath the mask. Kakashi was going to greet to newcomer but Gai beat him to it.

"Hello their my youthful friend, may I ask if your our new companion?"

The figure nodded.

"GREAT YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS BURNING GREATLY!"

"Gai this isn't the time for you youthful speech. He still needs to take his exam." Kakashi interrupted.

"Oh right, forgive me friend. Let us show the new generation our FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

The figure nodded again.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI YOUR FLAMES ARE BURNING BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER!"

"THATS RIGHT LEE. LET US SHOW OUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH TO THE PUBLIC!"

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEEEIII!"

"LEEEE!"

Both then mad another mad dash towards eachother. Underneath our blond hero's face mask, his eyes widen a little and returned to normal. Sensing that something was wrong, Naruto pulled out a box from who knows where and opened it up. As fast as lighting he began to build an grenade launcher and loaded it with rubber practice shells. He then took aim and fired one towards Gai's direction and another towards Lee.

As the two men came about a foot apart from one another, in an attempt to give the other in a so called manly hug. They didn't get their chance however as two rubber shells came flying and knocked them both unconscious. Naruto then nodded to himself and detached the grenade launcher and placed it back in the box. After that was done with, his eyes widen again and returned to normal.

Everyone looked on in awe and was surprised to see someone moved so fast and take out both Gai and Lee who were speed demons. Everyone regained their composer and decided to greet their new teammate.

Kakashi walked up to him and held his hand up. "Yo names Hatake Kakashi."

Kurenai then greeted him next. "Hello their my name is Yuhi Kurenai the Genjutsu mistress. If there is anything that you would like information about, please don't hesitate to ask."

Asuma was next. "Yo names Sarutobi Asuma. I've heard a lot about you from my old man. It's good to finally meet you."

Next was the special Jounin. "Hello my name is Haku, I'm also known as Yuki no Haku. It's good to meet you." (Yuki no Haku Haku of the snow.)

After the other Jounins introduced themselves Gai regain consciousness and decided to introduce himself as well. "Hello their my boy, my name is Maito Gai. Let our FLAMES OF YOUR BUR..." Gai was again knocked unconscious and dragged away by his two subordinates.

This time it was the genins turn to introduce themselves. Surprising Sasuke was first.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Hello I'm Haruno Sakura."

Next came the ShikaInoCho

"I'm Nara Shikamaru... Troublesome."

"Hello their I'm Yamanaka Ino, bet your wondering why a cutey like me is with this team right?" the figure shook his head. Ino then gave a pout and stomped away.

"Hello (munch munch munch) I'm Akimichi Choji."

Next came team eight.

"Aburame Shino." Said the ever stoic bug user

"Yo I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I'm the best here so if you want a real fight I'm your men. Oh and this is Akamaru."

"Arf." Called out the little puppy.

"Domo, I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice t-to meet you." said the frighten Hyuuga. It seems that our blond hero's skull mask is a little too intimating to the Hyuuga mistress.

Next came Gai's group.

"Hello I'm Tenten the weapon mistress. Its good to meet you."

"Hmph Hyuuga Neji, it would seem that we were destine to meet."

Lee then lifted himself from the floor and gave a salute to his new comrade. "Yosh I'm Rock Lee its good to meet you Ninja-san."

Our hero gave a nodded to everyone and decided to give them his introduction. "My identity is classified."

Many gave out a moan and some a chuckle. Sasuke was rather pissed at this guy though and let his thought be known. "What makes you so good that you have to have your identity classified?"

"Didn't catch you name."

"Hmph Uchiha Sasuke, the best ninja in this village." He boasted.

"Uchiha huh... new to bright are you."

"W-what did you say bastard!?"

"Your weak."

Next Sasuke gave out a battle cry and charged our blond hero. However when Sasuke got within striking distance, our blond hero disappeared and stood behind him with his sword drawn. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glance behind him.

'_What the hell? Who the hell is this guy? Is he as strong as Itachi? Maybe if I ask, he might give me some of his strength.'_

Seeing that Sasuke was making an ass of himself already to their new teammate would put a damper on the whole teamwork thing. "Now now lets settle down."

Our hero then lifted his sword away and resheath it behind him.

Sasuke turned around looked at him with determination. "Teach me."

"Why?" our hero asked.

"I need that power. Give it to me." Sasuke demanded.

"No." was the simple replay.

"What? Give me a good explanations why I you won't teach me!?"

Our hero then turned his back on Sasuke. "There is no need."

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Being disappointed in Sasuke's outburst Kakashi decided to step in. "Sasuke enough, if he doesn't want to teach you then he doesn't have to. Anyways lets get started on that exam now shall we?"

Everyone nodded while Sasuke grumbled.

All of the Jounins other then Kakashi and Genins stood at the sideline.

Kakashi then looked at his opponent and nodded. "The rules for this match is anything goes."

Our hero nodded his head.

"Good, now the only for you to pass is to come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't then I can't grade you on your skill." (Bad move.)

Our hero's eyes widen then returned to normal. "As you wish."

"Hagemei!" Asuma yelled out.

Kakashi planned on analyzing how the newcomer fought and counter. However his plans changed when the blond figure rushed at him with speeds that not even Gai could keep up with. He then brought his sword down, planning on cutting Kakashi in two. Kakashi dodge to the left just in time to save his own skin.

'_What the hell? He really is planning on killing me isn't he. Shouldn't have said that.'_

Kakashi then lifted his hitai-ate and reveled his Sharingan. As he was about to use his eyes to see through our hero's moves. The blond sword swinging ninja came at him with speeds that the Sharingan couldn't even analyze. Kakashi's eyes widen as the sword came within inches from his face, almost slicing his head. Kakashi leaped backwards and held out his hand. "Wait thats enough!"

However our hero charged again. "You said to come with the intent to kill, this battle isn't over till one of us is dead."

Many of the spectators gasped and the Jounins got in a battle stance was going to sprint into action.

Kakashi's eyes widen _'Is this guy serious?"_

Kakashi braced himself as he saw the blade coming in his direction. His body wouldn't be fast enough to dodge it, so the only option was to take the hit that would end his life. _'I guess this is it. I lived a good life.'_

As he waited for the pain to come but felt nothing. _'I guess they were right when they say that you feel no pain in a quick death.'_

He was brought out of his thought however when he heard the sound of a sword being sheath. Kakashi cracked his eyes open to find our hero's back facing him. _'What the?"_

"This...fight...over." He then walked back to the spot where he was standing before this match started.

"R-right." Kakashi then stood up straight and gave out a sign of relief. Along with the others that were watching the battle. _'Never been that close to death in a long time. This guy is unreal.'_

Kakashi then gave an approving nod. "Well you passed my test. Next is Gai."

Kakashi then took his place in the spectator seat and watch as Gai do a couple of flips and land on his feet while doing the good guy pose towards our blond hero. "Lets have a great match!"

Kurenai then decided that she should explain the rules. "This is a pure Taijutsu match. So that means no weapons." she then pointed an accusing finger towards our hero. " It's the same as last time in the aspect that anything goes."

Understanding on what she was implying. Our hero began to strip himself of all his weapons. Too everyone's surprise he had more weapons on him then there was in Tenten's weapon scrolls. Our hero took out his sword, six box's that carried different types of Assault Rifles. Four box's containing different types of Sniper Rifles. A large box containing a Bazooka and Grenade launcher. A Taser, thirteen combat knives. Two different Katana's, one inside it's sheath and the other a seven foot long blade. Twenty C4 explosive, eighteen Claymore mines, fifteen Flash grenades, six Stun grenades, and eleven Smoke grenades. Fifty full magazines for different types of guns. A Stinger Missile launcher. A Minigun, explosive ninja wire. Twenty Kunai's and hundred shurikens. Plus a set of gauntlets and greaves used for close combat. A blow pipe, and some medicines.

Everyone was gawking at the large pile of weapons laying next to our hero.

"Where the hell do you keep those things?" Kiba yelled out.

Most of the weapons he carried was unfamiliar to everyone and they labeled them as Western weapons.

Kurenai gave out sign and held her hand up. "Hagemei!"

Gai then dashed toward our blond hero with flames burning in his eyes. He began to open his chakra gates to the point that his skin turned red. He then charged all his chakra to his fist. The earth began to rumble as Gai stepped on the ground. The winds violently blew leaves and dust all over the place. Birds scattered like bees flying around their nest. The earth cracked as Gai stomped on the ground as he charged. With a battle cry that sound very familiar to Bruce Lee. Gai pulled back his fist and aimed it at the blonds head. Gai then put every ounce of his being into his fist and came on strong. As he brought his fist forward and planned on giving our blond hero the punch equal to that of a god.

The excitement and power that Gai build up disappeared as fast as it came. The spectator looked on in shock and with a slight pain and sympathy towards Gai. Lee however was crying tears of sadness. What happened you ask? Well it would seem that our hero and struck Gai in a place where the Sun didn't shine.

Gai fell over limp and presume the fetal position while grasping his balls. Everyone didn't know what to say. No one expected that to be the outcome.

Our hero however glanced down at Gai and said "Anything...goes..."

Lee then dragged Gai back to the group while Kurenai took her position on the battle field.

This time it was Asuma who decided to add the rules "Alright this is a Genjutsu test. All you have to do is break out of the Genjutsu that Kurenai puts you in and you pass."

Our hero nodded.

Kurenai then began to quickly form hand seals and looked directly into our hero's eyes. Next thing he new he was tied to a tree. Kurenai then appeared above him with a Kunai in hand. Our hero however didn't seem to be effected or even intimated about the situation. As Kurenai was about to pierce our hero's forehead. A finger was placed on her forehead. She then looked up to find our hero standing in front of her with his left hand in his pocket while right index finger was placed on her forehead. She glanced down to find Kakashi trapped instead.

She then glanced up at our hero and found something odd. Her vision began to blur and she looked slightly dazed. Soon her fell unconscious and dreamed about our blond hero without his clothes on and him slowly removing his face mask.

Kurenai had a small drool coming out of her mouth as she giggled in her dream. Our blond hero then picked her up from the ground and brought her back towards the other spectators. He then placed her on the ground and returned to his spot on the field.

Asuma glanced down at Kurenai and notice that she was smiling. _'Wonder what she's dreaming about.'_

He then decided that it wasn't his business and made his way towards the battle field.

Kakashi then waited for Asuma to get into position before announcing the new rules. "Well this is a Kenjutsu match so all weapons are aloud. Oh and no hitting below the waist."

Our hero's eyes widen and then returned to normal.

"Hagemei!"

Asuma pulled out his chakra daggers and charged the blond. However he was cautious about how the blond was going to attack. However he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Instead of pulling out his sword to attack. Our blond hero pulled out an AK47 and loaded it and aimed at Asuma. Next he pulled the trigger and thousands of small rubber bullets struck Asuma. The little ball of rubber hurt like hell as he was struck over and over again by small rubber bullets. All he could do was shield himself and await for the end of the raining rubber bullets of doom. Asuma wasn't aware about what was going on and could only focus on easing the pain. After the end of the barrage of raining bullets. Asuma looked up and found our hero missing from his spot. Asuma then scanned the area but found nothing.

What he didn't know was that a figure was standing behind him with his sword drawn. What happened next was a skull splitting sound as Asuma was clubbed on the head by the dull end of the sword. He then went to nigh night land and dreamt about floating cigarettes.

Kakashi then shook his head and signed. _'We all were defeated in the most idiotic way.'_

"Well it looks like you passed all of the tests.'

Our hero then nodded and made his way towards the others while also picking Asuma up from the ground. The Genins looked on in awe as they had just witness their sensei's lost to one person.

Sasuke however was getting pissed off. _'How is it that this guy is able to defeat four Jounins and walk back here as if nothing had happened? I need his power. I will take it even if I means that I have to brainwash him.'_

Naruto then laid Asuma on the ground as he pulled out some smelling salt and placed it next to Asuma's nostril. Next he placed another one near Kurenai and woke her up from her dream. He then stood up and dusted himself off.

Asuma rubbed his aching head and stood up. "Man that was one killer head ache."

Kurenai stood up and notice the blond ninja standing in front of her and blushed. She then turned around and hid her face. _'Think god it was just a dream.'_

Gai however was still out of it and everyone decided that he need to heal on his own for a while.

"Well congratulations on passing your exam. As you know this team was made in order to take on missions that would be harder for normal Genins. Plus we were also made to help you regain your lost memories. Hopefully they will return in due time. I look forward in working with you in the future. For now your rank will be special Jounin and you'll mostly be doing missions with Haku here."

Haku bowed towards the blond. "I look forward in working with you in the near future. Please take good care of me."

"Well until we have mission or any other assignments your all free to do as you wish for the day."

Our hero nodded and set off to leave. However he was stuck in his tracks as Haku asked him a question.

"Wait I know is classified information but... if were going to work to gather I would like to know your name. Please"

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then burst into flames and disappeared.

In his wake he had two shock expressions from two of the four Jounins.

Kakashi was shocked for a good reason. For one thing the boy that he had been looking for over the past eight years and finally returned but looked to be the age of a twenty year old.

In Kurenai's case she was shocked to find that the boy she hurt was alive and moving. She had heard that he disappeared on the night that she cast her Genjutsu on him. She felt depressed as the result of her crime. When he disappeared she felt a part of her innocent die. She felt tainted and was scared that if those that cherished the blond knew the truth they would be disgusted with her. She wanted to rewrite her wrongs, and her was her chance.

xxxxx

Naruto had returned home like he promised himself. As he opened the front door, a figure came charging out and in gulfed him in a hug. He could hear small whimpers and felt the small arms around his torso tighten. His body stiffened for a while until he heard "I'm so glad your back. I'm so glad."

Naruto recognized the voice and relaxed his body. "Miku-san"

"I was so afraid, that you would leave me again. I didn't want to fill that way again so I rushed back home. But you disappeared, I was so scared." The young women confessed.

"I won't run."

Miku then nodded. "I know but, I keep getting the feeling that your going to disappear again. I don't want to lose you. I'm just glad your home.

The moment he heard the word 'home', his lips began to curve slightly. "Home... Yes home... I'm home."

Miku then looked up at his face. What shocked her was that he was smiling. In over eight years of living without that smile of his, she was finally able to see it once again. "Yes your home."

xxxxx

_Ta da thats the end of the chapter. Well I'm glad I finally updated this story. Well time for my to catch up on some ZZZZ's. Peace_


End file.
